neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Champion Digimon (V-Z)
This is the fourth part of a list of Digimon species that are of the Champion (成熟期 Adult) level. For the previous parts go to List of Champion Digimon (Part 1), List of Champion Digimon (Part 2) and List of Champion Digimon (Part 3). Most Digimon of all levels reside in the Digital World (sometimes called "DigiWorld" for short), a parallel universe created from data inside the Earth's electronic communication networks. However, Digimon are sometimes capable of traveling to Earth - or as it is called in DigiWorld, the Real World. Veedramon Veedramon is a Phantom Dragon Digimon, known as V-dramon in Japan. The name "Veedramon" refers to the large blue "V" on his chest. Veedramon is a blue dragon-like Digimon who have a large horn on his nose and two more horns where the ears should be. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon World 2 Veedramon is a playable Digimon digivolve from Veemon and Biyomon, and can digivolve further to AeroVeedramon. In the opening CGI movie, Veedramon, MetalGreymon and Garudamon get in a 3-on-3 fight with WereGarurumon, Myotismon, and MetalSeadramon. Veedramon duels against Myotismon. Attacks *'V-Nova Blast' (V-Breath Arrow): Shoots out a V-shaped heat beam that can burn an enemy to crisp in seconds. *'V-Breath Arrow MAX': Concentrates his energy to shoot a big and powerful V-shaped heat beam. Only the ancient ones can use this attack. *'Hammer Punch': Powers up his fist and launches a punch at the enemy. *'Cutter Shoot': Uses his claws to create multiple flying blades of wind. Variations / Subspecies * Veedramon (Black) / RedVeedramon / GoldVeedramon / MasterVeedramon Digimon Digital Card Battle Veedramon is the master of the jungle battle city. At first he is possessed by Wormmon, but after the player defeats him, he is freed. If the player defeats his arena a second time, Veedramon will give you an Ultimate card. Veedramons deck consists mainly of Veedramon and AeroVeedramon cards. It has a 2/5 rating for digivolving, the lowest of all pure grass type decks. Veedramon is a champion Grass type card, with 500 circle attack, 360 triangle attack and first attack 200 cross attack Vegiemon Vegiemon (known as Veggiemon in Japan) is a Vegetation Digimon. He has a powerful counterpart in RedVegiemon. Digimon Adventure The first Vegiemon seen worked alongside of Digitamamon as they ran a restaurant. They had Matt, Joe, Gabumon and Gomamon work off their bill (Matt worked to make sure Joe didn't have any accidents). When Tai and T.K. arrived, Vegiemon constricted Joe until WereGarurumon defeated Digitamamon and he fled. Some Vegiemon helped the DigiDestined by Nanimon for Myotismon's army. Digimon Adventure 02 Some Vegiemon under the command of RedVegiemon were victims of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings and held a village hostage where the Gazimon lived and where Gabumon was at. After the Control Spire was taken down, they were free. Some Vegiemon were partners to some unnamed French DigiDestined. A Vegiemon was among the many Digimon that appeared during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Tamers A Vegiemon was destroyed by Gorillamon alongside a Numemon that was next to it. Another one was among the many frozen victims of IceDevimon. Digimon Frontier Some Vegiemon were seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair and the Great Trailmon race. One had its Fractal Code absorbed by IceDevimon. Digimon World Vegiemon is a recruitable Digimon located in the Tropical Jungle. Digimon World 2 Vegiemon digivolves from Mushroomon and can digivolve to Cherrymon. Digimon World 3 Vegiemon is an enemy in Kicking Forest. Digimon World DS Vegiemon digivolves from Floramon, and can digivolve into Blossomon. Vegiemon also appears in Packet Swamp. In the game Vegiemon is called Veggiemon, its Japanese name, and is green in colour instead of yellow, making it look like Weedmon. Attacks * Compost Bomber (ウンチ): Shoots sludges at opponent. * Stinky Jet (超悪臭噴射): Unleashes a stinky breath attack. * Sharp Leaf: Takes out leaves from his back and throws at opponent. Variations / Subspecies * Weedmon * RedVegiemon Vilemon Vilemon is an Evil Digimon who loves to pester and torment his opponents. It is a nasty little thing who hates being called small, tiny, or little. His Japanese name is Evilmon. Digimon Adventure After an altercation with MagnaAngemon, Piedmon summoned his horde of Vilemon to battle the DigiDestined. Luckily, Mimi and Lillymon arrived with Andromon, Unimon, Ogremon, Frigimon, Meramon, Elecmon and some Gekomon and Otamamon. Each of the Vilemon were destroyed by the DigiDestined Digimon and the allied Digimon in a battle that culminated when MagnaAngemon sucked up the remaining Vilemon with his Gate of Destiny attack. Digimon Adventure 02 Two Vilemon were partners to some unnamed French DigiDestined. Digimon Tamers A Vilemon bio-emerged into the Real World before Guilmon and Calumon. His efforts to intimidate the pair proved fruitless as Guilmon kept calling him tiny, which Vilemon found very insulting and started to attack using Demon Darts. Takato, Henry and Terriermon arrived to help fight Vilemon. During the battle, Rika and Renamon arrived and fought him. Vilemon overestimated himself, saying "I'd hate to fight a girl, but if you insist!", but soon became aware that Renamon was much stronger and was deleted as she attacked him from behind after he had attacked a copy of her. Vilemon's death caused Takato to tell Rika she had killed him. Rika then retorted, saying "Digimon are nothing but data". Digimon Savers A Vilemon appeared in the Real World with three DemiDevimon, where they became the benefactor of a man who was the father of Koichiro, one of Masaru Daimon's friends. Vilemon fed on the man's greed and disguised himself as an idol, while the DemiDevimon stacked the man's gambling efforts in his factor. When he was discovered by Masaru and Agumon, the Vilemon shed his disguise, and using the power he had gained, grew to a tremendous size. However, not even his Nightmare Shocker attack was enough to stop him from being destroyed by GeoGreymon. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Two Vilemon were seen being beaten up by Zeromaru. A bunch of them were with Neo during the invasion upon LordHolyAngemon's castle, where they were sucked into the Gate of Destiny along with the Devimon and Devidramon. Digimon World DS Vilemon digivolves from Impmon, and can digivolve further into Mummymon depending on its stats. He is found in Chrome Mines, usually partnering with Impmon. Attacks * Nightmare Shocker: Emits a supersonic wave from his mouth; summons dark energy to surround his opponent and give them terrifying nightmares without end. * Demon Darts/Scratch (Scratch Beat): Throws laser darts/slash waves at his opponents. Waspmon Waspmon is a Cyborg Digimon that is a citizen of the aerial secret base, The Royal Base. He defends his home from any approaching enemy. He drives foes away with lasers, having a high movement performance with the propeller of each part and evades the enemy. He has yet to appear in any other media than the Pendulum X and cards. It is almost impossible not to be caught by this Digimon because its antenna is highly sensitive. Intruders will almost always be detected by the feelers, keeping them from approaching the base. So that the enemy doesn't find an area where his defenses can't cover, the strong laser guns on his tail can fire in any direction and the shielded shoulders and back pushes the enemy away. His "turbo laser" attack is hard to avoid even by quick enemies, and is chiefly used for ground enemies. Note that after accumulating energy, Waspmon must recharge. Digimon Next A Waspmon protected a tree filled with Digitama. It tricked Tsurugi Tatsuno, Agumon, Yuu Inue, and Gaomon into a food-filled room and locked it. He then attacked with a bunch of Fanbeemon. Waspmon attacked Agumon before Tsurgi's IC goes off and Waspmon digivolves into Cannonbeemon. It was later revealed that Waspmon worked for Barbamon. Attacks * Turbo Stinger: Fires a laser stored in his stinger * Bear Buster: Fires charged up energey from shoulder pads Weedmon Weedmon is a Champion Level Vegetation Digimon that looks like Vegiemon except it is gray or green with a jagged feathery headdress. It is known as Zassoumon in Japanese, its alternate dub name is Zassomon. Digimon World Weedmon appears as a wild Digimon in the Great Canyon. It uses the techniques Poison Claw, Green Trap, and Mass Morph. Digimon Digital Card Battle Weedmon, known as Zassomon is a Champion level Darkness card. Attacks * Deadly Ivy (Squeeze Vine): Winds and squeezes the enemy with his ivy. * Deadly Weed (Dead Weed) * Head Harvest: Takes out a scythe from his mouth and slashes the opponent. Variations / Subspecies * Vegiemon Wendigomon Wendigomon is an Animal Digimon, the tainted Champion form of Lopmon. His name is derived from the devilish cannibal monster, called the Wendigo, of Algonquian mythology. He digivolved through "dark evolution" through his anger and hatred, his kindness and love is locked up in his heart. He has the power to warp time and space. He is also known as Wendimon in Japan and Endigomon in the American movie. When the film was shown in America, promotional cards were given out; these cards had a printing error referring to the creature as "Endigomon". Future English version sources refer to it correctly as Wendigomon. Digimon Adventure 02 Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals Attacks * Howling Destroyer (Destoyed Voice): Six cannons protrude from his chest, firing an onslaught of energy bullets. * Cable Crusher (Club Arm): Extends his arms to punch and grab enemies. Whamon Whamon is a large Aquatic Digimon that can be either Champion or Ultimate depending on how powerful he is. In the Japanese version, they are named as "Whamon" and "Whamon Perfect" respectively. Whamon are the Net Ocean's sworn protectors. Their enormity is of the highest class in the Digital World. Due to their enormity, they have so much data that normal computers cannot process them. While the Whamon off the coasts of File Island are referred as Whamon Champion, the Whamon that live along the coast of the continents of Folder and Server, exceed both attack power and life force and were therefore referred as Whamon Ultimate. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Whamon appeared to help rescue the other Digi-Destined from within the off-shore oil platform while Ikkakumon battled a MegaSeadramon under the control of the Dark Spiral (also saying that he lost a couple of pounds). Another one appeared in Australia near the Great Barrier Reef. It was unknown if that one had a DigiDestined partner. Digimon Tamers A Whamon was among the Digimon seen through the rip in the sky during Vikaralamon's rampage. Digimon Frontier After escaping from the Castle of Crystal, the DigiDestined ended up in an undersea cavern. It was there they met a claustrophobic Whamon. It seemed, that when Grumblemon was taking Fractal code from the land, Whamon ended up getting sucked in by the void left behind and was trapped. But before he did, he ate a mass of seaweed that held the Beast Spirit of Thunder. After MetalKabuterimon defeated Grumblemon, the stress from the battle caused the undersea cavern to flood. But Whamon carried the DigiDestined to safety. In gratitude for getting him out of there, Whamon took them to the nearest piece of land at the Toucanmon paradise. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Lord Whamon had become too old to fight the evil Lord Marine, who had invaded the Net Ocean. He was thankful that Gon reported to him, despite not favoring it. Upon hearing that Tai and Zeromaru have arrived, he bustled out from the bottom of the ocean to meet the heroes. He revealed that everything in the Digimon World, including Digimon, is just data. He also elaborates that he and Lord Holy Angemon are support programs to help Taichi defeat the virus which threatens the data: Daemon. So, after giving him the Digivice 01, Lord Whamon appointed Gon as the next Net Ocean Protector and succumbed to death soon after. Digimon World 2 Whamon digivolves from Dolphmon and Ikkakumon, and can digivolve to MarineAngemon. Digimon World DS Whamon digivolves from Gekomon, and can digivolve into Plesiomon. Whamon is also found at the Under Sea Drive. Attacks * Blasting Spout (Jet Arrow): Shoots a jet of water from his blowhole. * Tidal Wave: Swims round in circles to create a tsunami in all directions. * Mouth Sandwich Attack (口ではさむこうげき) Witchmon Witchmon is a Wizard Digimon, with the appearance of a witch. She is very proud and has an unsympathetic personality. She comes from Witchelny, a separate part of the Digital World, and trains in order to surpass her rival, Wizardmon. She uses wind and water magics. Her special technique is to tear things up with the wind she controls. Attacks *'Poison Storm': Creates a fog of poison. *'Aquari Pressure' The correct wording of "Aquari" is not known. It is translated from アクエリー族, the tribe of water magicians in the Bandai v-pet Magical Witches (story of Witchelny).: Water comes out of her hand and charges towards her opponent. *'Baru Luna Gale' The correct wording of "Baru Luna" is not known. It is translated from バルルーナ族, the tribe of wind magicians in the Bandai v-pet Magical Witches. Thus this attack is actually unrelated to Luna or the Moon.: Mixes up her two attacks and shoots it at the moon coming down 15-30ft from her position. Wizardmon Wizardmon is a Wizard Digimon. His name (pronounced ) comes from "wizard," a person who is able to perform magic. In the Japanese versions he is called Wizarmon. Wizardmon comes from "Witchelny", which is a separate part of the Digital World. He is a shy and caring dealer by nature, though he rarely shows his real face except to those he trusts. Adept at trickery, he is capable of reading minds and conjuring energy in numerous forms. Wizardmon has several physical qualities that make his appearance enigmatic and mystical. He wears ragged clothes, wears a pointed steeple hat, and can create fear gas. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 .]] Digimon Frontier Wizardmon digivolved from a Candlemon, fighting Kumamon and Agunimon. He was weak against melee attacks from Agunimon, and had to use illusionary doubles of himself to confuse him, but when Kumamon discovered that only one of them had a shadow, Wizardmon was defeated and reverted back to Candlemon. Apparently, the battle was just a test for the children. Wizardmon’s data became a bridge that the children were allowed to cross anytime. Some other Wizardmon were at the Autumn Leaf Fair where a Gatomon accompanied one, with a Veemon in front of her. Digital Monster X-Evolution In the movie Digital Monster X-Evolution, Wizardmon was one of the few Digimon to support the X-Digimon. Wizardmon and Mummymon discover Dorugamon hidden under some debris in a junkyard after Dorugamon's data was extracted by the Yggdrasil Program. Wizardmon wanted to save him, and used telekinesis to transport Dorugamon to a cave. Wizardmon apparently knew just how important Dorugamon is, and knew also that all Digimon were in grave danger. When the DexDoruGreymon begin attacking the hidden base, Wizardmon moved Dorugamon to safety and, leaving Dorugamon in the care of some Mushroomon, joined Silphymon and Mummymon in the fight. This also marks the first appearance of Wizardmon's face fully, as his cloak previously covered most of it and his mouth only had a two-second appearance in the first season. Digimon World 2 If you go to the Digimon Center, you can trade your Crabmon for Wizardmon. Wizardmon will have two techniques that can be incredibly useful at the beginning of the game. The first one is his Thunder Ball, which is a cheap counterattack that can stun an opposing Digimon. The other is Necro Magic, which absorbs the MP from Digimon that were defeated in battle. Wizardmon can Digivolve from Patamon and digivolve to Digitamamon. Digimon World 3 Wizardmon is the shop manager in almost every item shop in the game. You will see him often if you become fond of buying curative items. Digimon Digital Card Battle Wizardmon will be one of your opponents in Sky City. You have to defeat him as one of your opponents so you can continue your journey. His Deck is not hard to defeat because it has a very weak offence. Be sure to visit him in Sky City later in the game, because eventually he will ask for magic words from you. If you can get the right words, he will give you extremely rare and powerful cards. Digimon World DS Wizardmon digivolves from Lopmon, and can digivolve further to Antylamon at a higher level using a core piece. A Wizardmon is also seen in the Item Shop. He can also be found as an enemy in Chrome Mine. Attacks * Thunder Blaster/Electro Squall/Thunder Ball (Thunder Cloud): He can generate lightning. Depending on the incantation, this could be from his fingertips, his wand, an overhead cloud, etc. * Magical Game (Magic Game): The initial effect of this attack would seem to be that Wizardmon releases blue lightning from his staff; however, the effect of this attack seems to vary depending on the different versions of Wizardmon; sometimes it shows Wizardmon generating fire and at other times it shows him using illusions to distract the opponent before hitting them with a surprise attack. It seems as though this attack is meant to represent his various forms of Magic. * Vision Of Terror (Terror Illusion): This ability was given to Wizardmon in his video game and card game versions. This technique varies from different depictions and has numerous different forms. The one thing they all have in common though, is that they all exploit the weakness of fear. Variations / Subspecies * Sorcerymon Woodmon Woodmon is a Vegetation Digimon and is the digivolved form of Mushroomon. Because their bodies are made of wood, they can easily catch fire and thus greatly fear fiery Digimon, although this is a downside, the bark acts like armour to most other attacks'Bokomon': That's Woodmon. A plant digimon who's Branch Bash Attack is one of tremendous strength--and his bark is like armour!. With a ferocious personality, Woodmon are known to disguise themselves as trees to absorb the energy from other unsuspecting Digimon. Digimon Adventure Several Woodmon lived in the forests of the Digital World and sucked the energy from anyone passing by. One of this was Ogremon, who however fought against and destroyed several of them but was quickly outnumbered by the Vegetation Digimon. Suddenly the meteor containing MetalEtemon crashed down on the remaining Woodmon, sending Ogremon off the cliff he was standing on. Later on several other Woodmon seemed to work for the Dark Masters since they fought against Leomon. Digimon Adventure 02 A Woodmon was under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings but was freed by Flamedramon. Some other Woodmon helped to rebuild the Digital World after the chaos caused by Kimeramon. Digimon Tamers Three Woodmon watched Calumon as it travelled through the Digital World when suddenly Calumon's powers enabled them to digivolve into three Cherrymon. Digimon Frontier The three Mushroomon Brothers became a giant Woodmon which defeated Kazemon before being defeated, purified, and reverted back to 3 Mushroomon by Lobomon. Another Woodmon was seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digimon Savers 10 Years Ago as told by SaberLeomon to the Gotsumon that worked for Mercurimon, a Woodmon was a victim to the humans who were deleting Digimon (revealed to be Akihiro Kurata's group). Digimon World 2 Woodmon digivolves from Mushroomon and can digivolve into Cherrymon. Digimon World 3 A common enemy in the Kicking Forest. Attacks * Branch Drill (Branch Drain): Stretches out its arms to grab his enemy, sucking up their energy. Otherwise, it punches the enemy. * Woody Smash Yanmamon Yanmamon is an Insectoid Digimon resembling a dragonfly. The "Yanma" in its name is the Japanese word for (large) dragonfly. Digimon Savers Yanmamon carried Gotsumon around the Digital World. It first appeared carrying Gotsumon as he watched the battle between the members of DATS and Ikuto Noguchi and his partner Falcomon. It made numerous appearances later on, including during Gotsumon's attack on the Real World, and when he made his final stand as Meteormon. It is unknown what happened to this Yanmamon after Meteormon's death. Digimon World 3 A common enemy in Wind Prarie. Attacks * Thunder Ray * Bug Swam (Insects Ohm) * Somersault Attack (Somersault Kill) Variations / Subspecies * SandYanmamon Youkomon Youkomon is a Bewitching Beast Digimon. It looks like Kyubimon but has purple fur, orange feet and tail tips. Its name derives from "youko", which means a bewitching fox in Japanese. It is feared as a bewitching beast that brings about bad luck. Since it possesses a huge spiritual power, it prides its many special abilities and is said to glide the heavens on its four feet that burn. Attacks * Jaenryuu (邪炎龍 Evil Flame Dragon): Shoots several black flames coming from his tails at opponent. * Homuradama (焔玉 Flame Ball) Variations / Subspecies * Kyubimon / Kyubimon (Silver/Vaccine) References C